Entangled Web of Desires
by Snake Tamer
Summary: Crazy story of the love affairs in which go on at Hogwarts. Slash obviously included. BY: Ulitzia
1. Jealousy and Affection

Hogwarts express had never been this quiet rumors and whisperings about occurrences resulting over their two month break of school. The famous, spectacular filth Harry Potter had actually started dating that blood traitor Ginny Weasley, I thought it wasn't possible he could sink any lower, but as always that idiot never ceases to surprise me with his arrogance and stupidity.

Especially since Neville Longbottom can be quoted saying, "I'm so jealous my Gran always wanted me to find someone as sexy as Ginny but when I heard about Harry watering Ginny's garden with his hose I decided my hose must not be as good as his. And I should just find someone who will be satisfied with the way I water gardens. You know I have had a lot of experience … with madam sprout in the greenhouses… and my Gran sure shows me a few tricks of her own … but shh don't tell anyone that okay!"

On a lighter note, there was another rather large event that astonished me with the unlikely persons involved. This is a tale Pansy Parkinson was telling me about when I just ventured into her compartment for a friendly hello.

She says that Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini and her self were staying for a couple weeks at the Malfoy residence. Blaise was there, naturally being best friends with Draco and Pansy is D-Malf's chode hole I mean Girlfriend so she was obviously invited as well.

Why in the Dark Lord's name would Luna Lovegood be there? She is a Ravenclaw for one, who is unnaturally strange, and seemed to be on extremely good terms with Harry Potter and all those freaks associated around with that crowd, also known as Dumbledore's bitches. It had been going that Dumbledore likes to give it to Harry up the ass, and that's why Harry is his favorite.

Anyway, Luna's parents had to leave abruptly for a business meeting. Her parental being very good acquaintances with the Malfoy's, naturally asked them to watch her until they returned, which was an unknown date.

The whole summer the four of them hung out with each other day after day. Pansy said she and Luna instantly became best friends and Luna fit in with all of them so well.

Pansy had heard that Luna could be quite the kinky mother fucker when you got her in the sack. Blaise's eyes lit up like flaming balls of fire when Pansy told them that but Pansy decided it was better to not make any comment.

She was stunned, they all were that Luna wasn't in Slytherin, like they are, but they came to the decision that Luna had just changed from first year to sixth year, like her mother and father had. Lucius, also referred to as Big Daddy, had told them that both of Luna's parents have, in his exact words, "decided to change their field of work into something more beneficial and sensible."

Even though the summer had died out their friendship did not. An hour or so after talking to Pansy I walked past a compartment and the four of them were sitting in there laughing hysterically. Who would have thought the most unlikely of friends could be some of the best friends Hogwarts has ever seen.

No one, not even any of the Slytherins had known that Blaise wanted to get intimate with Luna. There was never the right time to tell her and to tell anyone else would be senseless.

Slytherins didn't keep secrets even with their closest friends. It was within their nature to gossip and provoke. When the train pulled up at Hogsmeade Station all students filed out getting into carriages which would carry them up to the school for the start of term feast. Blaise, Luna, Draco and Pansy all got into the same carriage.

"What do you think about Ginny Weasley, most people want to bone her, and you think she's pretty, don't you Blaise?" Luna thought it was funny to enrage Blaise, as she was thinking about how spontaneous Blaise must be in bed, and how his temper must really drive women crazy.

Blaise got kind of nervous when she first made this comment, then after realizing there was no way that she could know about the few occasions he had been with Ginny. He went off onto a heated rampage about how he would never get near that rubbish family and how ever touching Ginny would be as disgusting as making an eternal vow to Dumbledore.

Draco and Pansy were quite busy across from Blaise and Luna. Luna was worried Draco was going to whip it out right there in front of them and how she fantasized about Blaise taking her and seducing her. Pretending to keep her hostage and raping her never letting her go. Passion is what she wanted from him. But right now she had to keep her cravings bottle up.

Blaise had caught Draco's eye as he had come up for air after an extremely long kiss with Pansy. There was something angering in Draco's eyes.

Maybe it was because he had kept harassing him about Luna. Did he know that he liked her. Why was he so insistent on knowing who Blaise had feelings for. Whipping that from his head, claiming casually to himself that he didn't care he continued in his conversation with Luna.

The carriage finally pulled up to the school and the four piled out and continued up the stone steps to the entrance hall. They all took their usual seats at the Slytherin table bidding a farewell to Luna as she trampled off to Ravenclaw's table.

Blaise ran after her and grabbed her hand. He kissed her neck sweetly, passionately. Luna was astonished. She quickly scampered off to the table completely flushed and not satisfied in the least. She wanted more from him she wanted to feast on ever inch of his body all night long.

Blaise didn't know what had made him do it, maybe he was jealous that Ginny was holding hands with Harry, but he thought it was perfect in everyway no matter what. Maybe tonight was the night he could unleash his monster with the girl of his dreams.

The feast began and ended as usual. Dumbledore, who seemed kind of angry tonight, giving warnings and flashing envious looks at Harry Potter who was hand locked with Ginny Weasley.

"Why am I going out with him he has the tiniest dick I've ever seen! You would think it would be much bigger, him being this big macho hero and all. Okay calm down, look happy smile, pretend like you can't get enough of him … you'll find Blaise later for the complete penetration you've dreamed about." This was just one piece of what was going through Ginny's head at the feast.

That oaf of a man Hagrid was walking over to greet the jolly Gryffindor Trio as we like to call them when he sneezed all over Luna. Outraged about how dirt like that could ever be employed at Hogwarts, she stormed up to her dorm and fell quickly asleep eager to see her friends the next day.

Everyone else continued merrily up into their House common rooms and dorms. As the moon rose Blaise could think of nothing but Luna, he even refused Ginny's invitation, which was rare. He quietly feel asleep and entered his dreams where Luna was the only main attraction.

**REVIEW OORRR ELLLSEEE! (CRUCIO CRUCIO))**


	2. Emotional Distress

Blaise had woken up covered in his own wet dream. He felt like this was the best day he's had in a while. Today was the day he was going to confess his true love to Luna Lovegood. The girl he had experienced so much with and who he wanted to share some of the best sexually exhilarating adventures with.

To him she was that one beautiful rainbow fish in the lake of giant squid. She was the one Dark Lord amongst a group of Dumbledore's. She was the one snake amongst a group of nifflers.

Blaise and Draco walked down into the great hall together. Draco sulking the whole time but glaring and refusing to tell Blaise what was wrong when he inquired after Draco's bad mood. Draco Decided he was going to get some breakfast so he split up with Blaise who went immediately to talk to Luna. Blaise didn't even notice he had his hand inside of Luna's he was just a raging male whose penis overtook his brain at times.

After receiving their schedules Blaise and Luna compared. They had charms together which was rather unusual for Slytherin's and Ravenclaws to be together but they didn't complain.

They set off to their separate classes, because even though they did have herbology together they didn't have it until tomorrow. They decided they would meet up before dinner and sit together.

Draco seemed to be in a bad mood all day with Blaise. He refused to give an explanation for this rudeness, also refusing to sit with Blaise. The only person he could stand to be around when he was in a bad mood was Pansy because she didn't pester him for answers. Blaise didn't have a problem being alone; he would rather no one interrupt his day dreams anyway.

Ginny, who had a horrible day, walked past Blaise in a corridor, she knew he was avoiding her so she grabbed him viciously and pulled him behind a door pretending to be a wall which not many people knew about.

"Ginny, don't do this now." He said avoiding her two bright green eyes gazing at him intently. "When _are_ we going to do this Blaise, why didn't you meet me last night? Why have you been avoiding me for _so_ long? This is not fair to do! I didn't do _anything_ wrong." She pleaded with him craving his member in her mouth, him ejaculating in her, moaning groaning in her ear.

"How about going and getting your self a boyfriend. Who also happened to be one of the number one people I loath." He finally came up to meet her eyes. He was furious about this situation and about how he felt like he couldn't keep his hands off of her for another second. The image of Luna flashed in his mind and he prevented himself from reaching out and taking her into his arms, he stood therewaiting for her retaliation.

"Please Blaise just tell me why you disregarded my note." Ginny needed to know. She needed to be mad at him for something so she could get through another day with Harry. Blaise began,"I'm sorry I have found someone I truly connect with and apparently you have too so I don't even know why you bother sending me notes, if your not happy break up with him!" he was shouting now, pacing back and fourth.

"I'm not happy with him because i cant stop thinking about you ...but you know why I can't break up with him. Plus what's the point you've found someone else haven't you? YOU'VE TRULY CONNECTED WITH SOMEONE ? Should I just completely forget about when you told me you love me and you always wanted to be with me? WHY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT THAT AND GET BACK TO ME," she shouted and started crying as she ran out of the corridor.

Blaise put his hands on his head, sighed deeply and like Ginny he left the corridor except he kept his tears with him, and headed down to dinner, he hadn't eaten all day and felt famished.

After dinner, he would ask Luna to meet him in a deserted corridor around midnight.When he finally mustered up the courage to actually ask her, Luna was as curious as Mrs. Norris. She said she would gladly meet him interested and intruiged.

Blaise got to the corridor 10 minutes before midnight practicing over and over what he was going to say. Luna had gotten there right as the clock struck midnight.

He told her that he had always loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her. He could feel his BBC rising in his pants and like the snake in his trousers he went in for the kill.

She pulled away telling him she could never be his girlfriend it just wouldn't be right she didn't want to hurt their friendship.

But she was tingling all over. She wanted him so badly. But she couldn't. She had to play hard to get or else how would she ever know if he truly cared for her, or if this was just like the booty call Harry had pulled on her last year.

_((FLASHBACK))_

**Harry came up behind Luna and wrapped his arms around her. They were alone in a classroom Luna had been practicing in. "So am I going to see you tonight same time same place?" Harry inquired."I cant tonight I need to get some sleep baby … I have a big test tomorrow" Luna said sweetly turning to kiss him. Harry pushed her away.**

**"What do you mean you can't?" Harry seemed angry. "Well I thought it would be quite plain, I cant tonight." She didn't understand why he was so angry she had spent so many nights with him and she didn't ever show any emotion towards her what so ever.**

**"You know what Luna; if you can't see me tonight I never want to see you again." Harry said snidely. "What are you talking about how can you just dismiss me like that i thought we had something, whats wrong are you okay?" Luna sounded completely rejected and hurt. "Well it's quite easy actually … you never meant anything to me, you were just a piece of ass, get over it" Harry walked out in a tantrum.**

**Luna was devastated and has never gotten over with it.**

_((BACK TO REALITY))_

"Blaise I have to go can we talk tomorrow," Luna said shaking her head attempting to get that horrible memory about Harry out of her head. "Luna, open up to me tell me why your scarred I can be here for you I can help you." Blaise pleaded with her. "Blaise please, let me go I cant do this right now I'll talk to you tomorrow."


End file.
